memecenterfandomcom-20200216-history
Doulla
Doulla is a memecenter user who joined Memecenter in 28 April 2013, and still posts on Memecenter even today, despite its downfall, he usually uses Zoidberg images as his profile picture Info Doulla's real name is Adel Mohamed, he was born in 19th of December 1994, he's from Egypt, he studies politics there, he's very intelligent, specially when he was young, he has 5 girlfriends, one of them is a Japanese girlfriend, he's also into videogames a lot, specially the Playstation ones Joining Memecenter Doulla knew about memecenter in 2012, but wouldn't join until 2013, where a facebook page called "which meme are you ?" would posts link to posts from memecenter, this slowly attracted him to memecenter, and he noticed that the posts, community and many others are great there, so he started commenting a little, and would start posting after finding out about trophies Feed spamming On March 2015, Doulla notices that many people chat with each other in the feed, and he started joining them, and made many great friends there, he'd continue to chat with them until Febuary 2016, as he slowly stopped going to the feed due to finding it cringy, seeing many of his friends leaving the feed, not many users going to the feed as before and due to the feed spamming on his followers, he still communicates with some of his feed friends tho, however he does that on other platforms such as discord Becoming a Top user On July 2015, Doulla's posts started to get featured more, as the user himself started posting more OC and less reposts and stealing from other sites, and eventually he'd be recognized as a top user by many others by the end of the year, on 19th May 2016, he finally reaches 1000 followers, he still appreciates his followers even today and considers them the main reason why he should still keep going to memecenter Trivia # It took Doulla 2 years to become a top user, where many others took them much less # Doulla is one of the few users to meet another MC user in real life, a user known as Guest_7114, they'd become friends. # Doulla believes that one of the reasons MC is still a great site for posting, is because other sites aren't that great in different ways # His favorite game series is the God Of War series, Favorite Movie series is the Pirates Of The Caribbean Series, Favorite Anime is Clannad # Doulla's smile once revived 60 hot girls from the dead and they wanted to date him, but he refused because of his loyalty to his girlfriends # After the feed was broken for over a month in 2017, Doulla decided to post 10 posts average per week in order to post more but come to MC less, in order to have enough time to think of good memes and do other stuff like games or real life stuff # On 9th of February 2018, he god a user called A5 banned for shitposting and using alts, and when he and Syzler (another user who does whatever A5 does) got buttblasted about it, he got both of them banned Category:Users of Memecenter Category:Users